


You Stay Out of the Mall Parking Lot

by JennywithWings (suchasillymoose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Husbands, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchasillymoose/pseuds/JennywithWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly running joke  between married couple Dean and Cas, about people having affairs by meeting in the far off corners of the mall's parking lot, becomes not so funny when Dean sees Cas' car where he's not supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Stay Out of the Mall Parking Lot

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers in the endnotes for anyone worried about the possible infidelity aspect the summary alludes to.

"Dean, come on! We were just at Lowe's two days ago!" Cas said, in what was definitely not a whine.

"Cas. Stop being a baby. I'll take you out to eat afterwards, but I really need to get some wood to replace those rotten boards in the deck. Someone could step through them and get hurt," Dean said patiently. He knew his husband was not fond of the home improvement store, but these were just things that were part of owning your own home. 

"Fine. But I want burgers." 

Yeah yeah, I'll get you your burgers, baby. How about that place in the mall? They were pretty good last time." 

"Ooh yes. That sounds good," Cas smiled, licking his lips. 

One short trip to Lowe's later, the couple was driving into the mall's parking lot. 

Dean chucked as he looked at a pair of cars parked on the very secluded outer edge of the parking lot. "Hey, babe. It's funny, I see cars parked out there like that all time when I drive past here. I think it's people hooking up." 

Cas looked confused. "I don't understand." 

"You know, like they're meeting in secret. One or both of them is cheating... meeting here on the sly." 

Cas looked at Dean. "Seriously? Wow. That's... well, that's awful, but also kind of funny. In a mall parking lot." 

"Yeah, classy right?" 

Cas raised two fingers on each hand and curled them down as he said, "Classy." 

Dean laughed and said,"I'd better not ever catch you in the mall parking lot!" 

"Same goes for you, Dean. I would smite the entire mall." 

"Duly noted, my terrifying husband. Love you." 

"Love you, too." 

****

 

Weeks went by and the mall parking lot lurkers because a running joke between Cas and Dean. 

"What are you doing today, babe?" 

"Just heading over to the mall parking lot, I'll be home soon." 

"Yeah yeah take your time. I'm going over in a bit." 

"Maybe I'll see you there." 

or

"Hey, Cas, listen to this, I heard that Dave from work got caught cheating on his wife. She left him." 

"Really? That's awful. But that's what he gets for cheating." 

"Yeah, I don't feel sorry him. I never liked him anyway, he's a douche."

"And apparently he liked to spend time in the mall parking lot." 

Maybe not comedy gold, but it made the couple laugh. 

Til it wasn't funny anymore. 

***

 

It was Sunday, the one day that week where both Dean and Cas had the day off. Dean had been hoping for a lazy day with his husband, just lounging around, watching movies, eating junk food. He was greatly disappointed when Cas announced that he was joining a yoga class.

"But why today, Cas? I wanted to spend the day with you?" 

"Dean. I told you about this class weeks ago. Its the one I want, and it starts today. It's only a couple hours, then I'll be home. You don't mind, right?" 

Dean sighed dramatically, "Yeah, it's fine, whatever." 

Cas smiled brightly, "Thank you. I've really been looking forward to this class." 

***

 

A bit after Cas left, Dean had an idea. He'd drive over to the mall, and get some take out burgers from the place Cas liked, and bring them home to surprise his husband when he got back. He was driving around the perimeter of the parking lot when he saw something that made his heart stop. It was Cas' car. Nowhere near the yoga studio Cas went to. Parked next to another car. Dean slowed down and took a second look. That was definitely Cas' car, "Buzz if you love Bees" bumpersticker and everything. But the car seemed to be empty. 

Dean looked at the other car and saw two heads. A blond man in the driver's seat, and a dark messy-haired head in the passenger seat. Definitely Cas. Dean's heart sunk. Then it broke when the blond's head disappeared. Dean sped off, burgers forgotten. 

**** 

 

Dean couldn't remember the drive home. He barely made it in the front door, vision swimming with tears, heart pounding with pain and anger. Thoughts of all kinds were swirling around his head. 

How could he do this to me? 

I love him! 

I am going to punch him in the face. 

I don't want him to leave me. 

I never want to see him again. 

The lying, cheating bastard...

***

 

As Cas left the house, he felt guilt swarm over him. He hated lying to Dean. But it was necessary. He wanted to surprise Dean with a special gift, and this was the only way to make it work. 

Several years ago, their home had been broken into and robbed, and the thieves had stolen the hard drive with all their wedding photos on. They'd also had a album, but for some inconceivable reason, the thieves had taken that, too. Cas and Dean had been sick, thinking of these criminals possessing their cherished wedding photos, but eventually they'd realized they still had each other, and that was what was important. 

A few weeks back, Cas had been cleaning out a long neglected hidden drawer in his desk. There wasn't much in it, he never had anything he'd wanted to hide. But he found a mysterious usb drive. He knew it was his, but he didn't remember what was on it, or why it was in that drawer. 

Cas nearly broke down in tears when he plugged the drive into his laptop and saw copies of their wedding photos on it. How could he have forgotten he'd had this? They'd been so heart broken at the loss of the pictures. Then he remembered. His sister, Anna. She'd hounded him about making copies, then did it for him. She'd thrust the drive at him, telling him to put it somewhere safe. So he stuck it in the hidden drawer and scoffed, "There. Happy now? I'll probably never even look in there again." 

She'd just laughed and said, "Whatever. Maybe someday you'll thank me for saving your precious memories." 

Cas eyes leaked tears at the memory. Anna had passed away not long after that, years before the robbery. She wasn't around to remind him about the hidden drawer. So with a sad heart, silently thanking his angel of a sister for her forethought, he'd come up with a way to surprise Dean with the pictures. 

It would be easy enough to print out the photos, but making them into a nice album was another thing entirely. Cas knew he was absolutely hopeless at anything crafty or arty, and anything he made would probably look like it was done by a four year old. He knew Dean would appricitate it anyway, but Cas wanted this gift to be perfect. 

So he called his old friend Alfie. They hadn't spoken in years, and Alfie lived about an hour away, but Cas knew that he owned a craft store, and he remembered Alfie being very gifted in art classes in high school. Cas told him the story, and Alfie happily agreed to help, being the kind soul he was. 

They communicated mostly through email, Cas sending the photo files, and giving some general thoughts of what he wanted, Alfie would respond with ideas, sketches, and eventually Cas was happy with the book's design. Two days ago, Alphie had called him and said it was done. 

Cas didn't have the time to drive out to Alfie's shop, but since he was closed on Sunday's, Alfie had volunteered to drive and meet Cas. They agreed to meet in the mall parking lot, since it was close to Dean and Cas' house, and there was a store Alfie wanted to visit in the mall after he met with Cas.

When Cas pulled into the lot, he saw Alfie's car (or at least one fitting the description Alfie had given him) in the secluded out area that he and Dean were always joking about. He pulled in next to it, and seeing that it was in fact Alfie in the other car, got out and went to meet his friend. He chuckled as he pulled the passenger door open. 

"What's so funny, Cas? I know you haven't seen me in person in years, but i don't think i got THAT goofy looking!" 

"No Alfie, it's not that. It's just, you parked way out here... Dean and I have a sort of inside joke. A while back he pointed out people meeting here, in the parking lot, just like we are, and he assumed it was all people cheating on their partners. So we started joking about it, and now here I am, meeting you here. Thank god Dean couldn't see me now." 

"Oh, that's funny. I just thought you'd be able to spot my car more easily if I was away from all the other cars." 

"Yeah, you were right. I did find you very easily."

"So, Dean doesn't know you're here right now?" 

"No, I told him I was going to a yoga class. I really want to surprise him with this, so I couldn't tell him where I was really going." 

"Oh, right. Well, I hope you like it, I tried to incorporate all the things you mentioned." 

"I'm sure it's great. Are you sure I can't pay you, though? I feel bad." 

"Nah, I had fun working on it. I haven't done anything arty in a while, and it really sucks what happened to your original one. I'm happy to help."  
"Well, thank you. I appreciate it." 

"Ok, well, it's in the trunk, let me just go get it." Alfie picked up his keys, then promptly dropped them into the well by Cas' feet, and he dove down to grab them before Cas could even flinch, his head nearly in Cas' lap. He jerked up quickly, realizing the inappropriateness of his action.

"Jeez, I'm so sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to get my head.... never mind, I'm so awkward sometimes. I'll just get the album." 

Cas laughed, "It's alright. I'm very awkward, too." 

A few minutes later, Cas had a gorgeous wedding album in his hands that he was sure Dean was going to adore.

"Alfie, this is really amazing, more than anything i expected. I can never thank you enough. Maybe when you've got time, you can come have dinner with Dean and I?" 

"Yeah, i'd like that." 

"Ok, well, I hate to run, but I've got a bit of time before Dean will expect me back, and I want to get this gift-wrapped." 

"Ok, Cas it was good to see you again. Don't be a stranger." 

'You, too. And thanks again," Cas called as he shut the door. He cradled the album in his arms as he returned to his own car, and set it on the seat next to him. 

Dean was going to be so surprised. 

******

 

Dean was furious, and getting madder by the second. He was so on edge he was using all his energy to stop himself from putting a hole through the wall. He needed to calm down, though. He didn't want to be a rage-fueled maniac when Cas walked through the door. 

He took deep calming breaths when he heard Cas' car in the driveway. He tried not to pace as the key turned in the lock, and he forced himself not to rush the man in the doorway and pummel the living hell out of him. No, no, no, he'd never hurt Cas like that, he'd never take his anger out physically. He just felt so broken he didn't know what to do. 

Seeing Cas, his heart shattered, and all the anger seeped away, replaced with hopelessness and sorrow. He loved this man in front of him with all of his heart, but that hadn't been good enough. Cas had still wanted someone else. Dean wasn't good enough, and Cas didn't love him. 

Cas took one look at Dean and knew something was very very wrong. 

"OH god Dean, what is it? What's the matter? Has something happened?" 

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Dean said, in a small, broken voice.

"What? What's happened? Are you alright?" Cas said, on the verge of panic.

"Not really, Cas. Why don't you tell me where you were today. And please don't lie. I don't deserve that." 

Cas felt his heart drop into his feet. Dean knew he'd lied. Oh no what do I do, he thought. He stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. He should tell the truth now, he had the gift in his hands, in a bag semi hidden behind his gym bag. Just tell him!!!I His brain screamed at him, but he was too in shock. He took too long to respond, and Dean's calm snapped.

"Don't you DARE lie to me, Castiel! I SAW you. In the fucking mall parking lot, with some blond asshole going down on you! I SAW you. How could you do that to me, Cas? After all these years, all we've been through together? I love you so much, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" 

Thick tears were now falling down Dean's cheeks, his face contorted with pain and rage, and Cas was beginning to tremble with anxiety.

"Going down... What the hell? Is that what you think? I'd never cheat on you Dean, never! There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this, will be please be calm and listen to me?" Cas begged, trying not to sound hysterical.

Dean took a big, shuttering breath. "Fine. Let me hear your 'explanation'," he said in a dead sounding monotone. He collapsed into an armchair and stared at the ground. 

Cas wanted nothing more than to go to Dean, to touch him and hug him, but he knew Dean would immediately throw off his touch right now. 

"Oh Dean, this is all my fault. I did lie to you, but not in the way you think..." 

He carefully spilled out the story to Dean, telling him every detail.

"So he agreed to meet me today to give me the book. We agreed to the mall parking lot because there was a store in the mall Alfie was going to later. I even  
laughed about the irony and told him about our jokes. He only parked out there because he thought it would be easier for me to find him." 

Dean had calmed considerably as Cas spoke. In spite of what he'd seen earlier, Dean trusted Cas with everything he had. Only one thing still bugged him.  
"Cas..." he spoke slowly, dreading the answer, "When I drove by and saw that it was you, I saw the guys head disappear. LIke, into your lap. I want to believe you, but that looked... it looked bad, Cas." 

Cas chuckled, but the sound caught in his throat, and came out as a strangled groan. "Yes, I imagine that did look incriminating, but I assure you nothing untoward happened. Alfie was about to get the album from the trunk, and dropped his keys by my feet. He leaned down to grab them before I even realized he'd dropped them. He did apologize for it being an awkward moment, but it was no big deal, Alfie was always a little awkward. It was way he and I always got along in high school. Birds of a feather, you know. Anyway, he then gave me the book and we parted company. I went to have the book gift-wrapped for you, then came home." 

Dean was staring at Cas, an unreadable look on his face. He looked extremely conflicted. 

"Dean, you do believe me, right?" Cas whispered. 

Dean took a breath. "I just feel like the world's biggest idiot right now. I'm so sorry, Cas. I should have trusted you. It's just, you lied about where you were, and I saw you there, and we're always making those stupid jokes, and you're in a car with another man... I just lost it. I'm so sorry for thinking you'd do that, Cas. Can you forgive me?" 

"Of course, Dean, but you did nothing to forgive. You saw something that must have been horribly upsetting. I know you trust me, but to see something like that right in front of your face... To be honest I probably would have reacted just as strongly. Actually, I might have stomped up to the car and demanded an explanation right there, and made a total scene in the parking lot."

"Haha, I bet you would, Mr. Smitey McSmiterson. But seriously, Cas, it killed me to think of you with another man. The past hour was probably the longest one in my entire life. I love you so much." 

"I love you, too, Dean. I'm sorry you went through that. I know I did it to make a gift for you, but i am sorry about lieing, and for the upset it caused you. I just wanted to do something special for you." 

Dean looked at Cas shyly, "Can I see the album now?" 

"Of course. I hope you like it." 

Cas pulled a box out of the shopping bag, and Dean carefully took the elaborately wrapped box. He sat back down, on the couch this time, and Cas sat next to him. Dean slowly unwrapped the box, wanting to savor this moment, and finally pulled out the album. The picture on the cover was his favorite, it was he and Cas in a candid moment at their reception. They were just staring at each other, completely lost in each other's eyes, and Dean always felt like their love was imprinted all over the picture. It was the one he'd been most upset about losing, and seeing it again... He felt a lump rise in this throat and new tears well up in his eyes. 

He tried to speak, but all that came out was a broken, "Oh Cas.." before Cas gathered him in his arms and hugged him tight.  
***

 

The couple spent the rest of the day flipping through the album, looking at the pictures and Alfie's beautiful work, telling stories and reminiscing about their wedding and the early days of their relationship. It was perfect, and the dark period of the day was forgotten. They realized it was getting late, and they were both hungry. 

"I could go for burgers at the place in the mall," Cas said, then cringed, remembering what Dean had told him about why he'd been at the mall earlier, to get Cas burgers. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up..."

"It's alright Cas. But how about pizza instead. Then we can just stay home and have it delivered." 

Cas nodded in relief and Dean picked up his phone and placed their standard pizza order. When he was done, Dean set the phone down and looked at Cas, who had a strained expression on his face and was staring into space. 

"Hey, Cas?" Dean began.

"Yes?" 

"Look, what happened earlier... it sucked, alright? Especially for me. But really, neither of us did anything wrong, unless you count you not telling me where you really were, and I DON'T count that, because you were only trying to surprise me, not deceive me. So I don't want us to keep having to walk on eggshells about this. It sucked, but we talked, figured out all the bs, and we're fine. So can we just forget it for good? No more cringing at mentions of burgers or parking lots, ok? And look, you got us something amazing out of it. I mean, seriously Cas, that album is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, and it's now my favorite thing in the world, aside from you." 

"Alright Dean. I agree. And you're welcome. I, too, am happy to have a wedding album again." 

"Who knows, someday we might laugh about this whole thing." 

"Maybe... But Dean?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Maybe no more joking about affairs in the mall parking lot?" 

"Deal." 

*END*

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers- There is NO cheating here. Not even close. It's all a big misunderstanding. I know some people are sensitive to cheating in Destiel fics (I'm one of them), so I just wanted to put this here so those who wanted to know, could.
> 
> The stupid mall parking lot thing is actually a joke between me and my husband, because he said what Dean says in the beginning, and we started joking about it. Then the other day I was running errands, and ended up near the mall, when that wasn't where i was initially going to be. I thought to myself, Ha, it's a good thing my husband can't tell where I am, he'd think I was up to no good... then I just went with it.


End file.
